Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{8}+\sqrt{32}-\sqrt{50}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{8}+\sqrt{32}-\sqrt{50}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 2}-\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}-\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 2\sqrt{2}+4\sqrt{2}-5\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 4 - 5 )\sqrt{2} = \sqrt{2}$